


Aberama's Gold

by HazelNMae



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, S5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNMae/pseuds/HazelNMae
Summary: My Episode 2 response fic. This season is breaking me.





	Aberama's Gold

He was suffering from heartbreak, though he didn’t know what to call it. His chest was heavy. His breathing erratic. He cold only go a few minutes without either breaking down or flying into a fit of rage. He was inconsolable–searching for someone to blame. For anyone to help. For answers. For relief.

Bonnie had been executed in front of him. Hung on a cross to send a message.

And while Bonnie had been your best mate for years, Aberama Gold was the love of your life.

You were a few years older than Bonnie in school. You were his sparring partner when you were both younger, but he quickly surpassed you in both skill and interest. You’d always attended his fights, though, which is how you really caught Aberama’s eye for the first time. It was seeing you as your own man, not his son’s childish friend, that finally had him falling for you.

You, on the other hand, had been smitten with Aberama for years. It’s when you first understood your own sexuality that you realized you were in love with him. When you admitted you’d fallen head over heels, actually.

And now, the love of your life was dying of heartbreak.

You did your best–anything you could think of–to help him. You took him for a long ride in the country with Tommy’s horses. Got him away from the city smog for nearly a month in the forest. Let him scream and cry. Shake his fists and God and make pacts with the devil. You drank with him. Talked with him. And when he was finally ready, made love to him.

He’d never get over the loss of his beloved Bonnie, and neither would you, but you were grateful to have him and he had never felt so fortunate to know you.

When he was finally able to return to it, you were happy to escort him back into life.

His first order of business was to visit Tommy Shelby. His time away brought clarity–helped him understand his own role in Bonnie’s death.

He’d agreed to do business with the Shelby family. Had known from the beginning it could mean trouble. In truth, it’d brought him nothing but chaos and heartbreak. And now, the ultimate sacrifice.

You tried to calm him as he waited in the office to speak with Tommy. You could see his breath growing erratic again. He wiped his hands on his thighs to calm himself, but you knew he needed you.

“Abe,” you said, taking his face in your hands. “No one will hurt you as long as I’m here.”

He looked at you, his deep blue eyes staring straight into your soul as they always did. You looked him over, admiring the subtle freckles that littered his nose after your time in the wilderness. The gray hair flanking the sides of his head would age most men. On him, they accentuated youth. Reminded you he was greater than you in age, but equal to you in spirit.

You ran one of your hands through those silver locks and forced a faint smile.

And while his lips didn’t move, his eyes smiled back.

Tommy approached. He said nothing, but his heavy steps through the hallway gave him away. You stood quickly, pressing your suit down to straighten the wrinkles that had started to form.

As he entered the room, Tommy looked at you. Stared at you, really. A lump caught in your throat as you could tell he was surprised to see you.

Tommy shut the door but didn’t step any closer to the two of you.

“Mr. Gold,” he said, too formally. “I understand you wanted to discuss Bonnie’s death.”

Something about the way he said it–as if he were dismissing it, as if Aberama should have moved on from it–sent you reeling. But before you could react, Aberama was talking.

You stood propped against the wall as they discussed plans for vengeance. 

As far as you were concerned, Bonnie’s death was Tommy’s fault. It was his empire, after all, that Aberama had supported. It was his money that Aberama sought to bolster Bonnie’s career. It was Tommy fucking Shelby that the Billy Boy’s threatened after they put a bullet in his head.

As you listened, though, it became clear that Aberama blamed himself. A fact that nearly broke your heart in two standing right there behind him.

In the end, Tommy had relented to everything Aberama requested. Including his desire to avenge his son’s death himself. He’d insisted on sending support, but Tommy at least agreed it should be Aberama to pull the trigger.

As you left the house, Tommy commented on your “close” relationship. Aberama seemed not to hear but you couldn’t help but notice the sarcasm dripping from him as he said it. Quickly, so as to hide the expression on your face from Aberama, you turned and whispered so only Tommy could hear.

“He may have given up on himself, but I won’t give up on him, Mr Shelby.”

He said nothing, but the look on his face ensured he understood what you meant. 

You turned from him quickly and joined Aberama in the car–the pair of you headed down the road and back toward home for the first time in weeks. 

Aberama would be focused on vengeance for Bonnie, but you’d be focused on his protection. You wouldn’t leave his side until the deed was done.

Not even Tommy Shelby could stop you.


End file.
